Worth My While, a challenge fic
by MakeshiftParadox
Summary: "I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me." "I got into you," Jade smirked. After Tori finds a new love interest, Jade begins to feel replaced. How will she handle this situation? Jori-centric. Also Bade and Tori/OC. Entry in Not a Normal Jori Challenge by screwyoureality.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh.. Oh, God, yes.. _Jade_," Tori moaned as she ran her fingers through the goth girl's raven hair. They were having another one of their "tutoring sessions", the explanation they had given their friends when questioned on why they were spending so much time together. Just one more flick of Jade's tongue and Tori was sent over the edge. Jade quickly placed a hand on Tori's mouth, stifling the scream that was beginning to emerge from the Latina's mouth.

"What the fuck, Vega? Do you _want_ your parents to come up here?"

"Sorry," Tori sighed, "sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"_I _came over you." Jade smirked. She then removed her head from in between Tori's legs and sat up on the bed. She reached into her back pocket and pulled her phone out, turning it on. _Crap, five texts from Beck. What does he __want__? _

Tori heard Jade sigh, and after putting some undergarments on, asked what was wrong. "What's going on?"

"Friggin' Beck, wants me to come over," Jade mumbled as she placed a piece of gum in her mouth and threw her leather jacket on.

"Wait, Jade."

"_WHAT?_" Jade whined in her usual obnoxious way that was used to indicate that she didn't have the time for this conversation.

"Eeep," Tori shrank into her bed, "I just wanted a kiss goodbye." She looked away so that Jade wouldn't see her beginning to blush.

"We're not dating, Tori." Jade motioned toward the door again, but stopped when Tori spoke.

"I know, but I don't know... I guess I'd feel, like, _cheap_ or something if I at least didn't get a goodnight kiss afterwards." Tori looked away again, obviously embarrassed, and awaiting the wrath she knew would come from the Ice Queen before her.

To her audible surprise, Jade did kiss her before she left. She also remembered to remind Tori that, "I still don't like you." _Of course, you don't. Maybe the feeling's mutual._

_...  
_

Ren Skyles had been waiting for the opportunity to ask out Tori Vega for _months_. And now, here was his chance. Throwing on an air of confidence that he knew he didn't really have, he walked up to the brown-haired girl to claim what he had been wanting for so long.

"Umm, hey Tori." The confidence he tried to feign earlier quickly escaped him as soon as she looked at him with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey.. you." Tori threw on a false smile, not recognizing the boy, but not wanting to be impolite.

"It's, um, Ren Skyles. From Vocal Music class?"

"Oh yeah!" Tori said, finally recognizing the timid boy, "you're the boy with the really high tenor voice!"

"Yeah, that's me." Ren made a gulp that sounded more like a high squeak.

"Well, you're a really great singer."

"You too."

"Yeah... So what's up?"

"Umm, I was wondering.. if perhaps.. you'd be so kind to.. I'd be honored to..." Ren began freezing up, not able to speak to the gorgeous girl in front of him. All of that rehearsing in front of his mirror, moot now that he was choking in the middle of his proposal.

Tori moved her head to the side, gesturing that she was waiting for him to finish his sentence.

_Damn it, Ren Miquel Skyles, you can do this. _"Okay, um, Tori would you please do me the honor.. of accompanying me to dinner and a movie.. perhaps?" Ren flinched, expecting the same smack he had gotten from Jade when he asked her out in ninth grade.

"Sure, um, Ren. I'd love to."

Ren exhaled in relief. "Great! So, text me your address? Is 7pm cool for me to pick you up?" Ren pulled out the scrap of paper with his number on it that he had prepared earlier, and handed it to Tori.

Tori inhaled through her teeth. Today was scheduled to be another "tutoring session" between her and Jade, and Tori knew that the goth girl hated to be canceled on. She made that mistake when they first started having their "affair" and she canceled to go to the movies with Cat. Jade made absolute sure to punish her for it next time.

Ren looked downcast, assuming by her reaction that she was going to change her mind.

"Um, sure, I'll text you after this next class. 7pm is perfectly fine. I'll see you then!" Tori smiled, gave Ren a peck on the cheek, and walked away toward her next class.

The dark-haired boy had a huge grin on his face as he walked away, even being so bold as to do a hop-and-skip move on his way to class. Little did he know, Jade had been paying more attention to their conversation than to the boyfriend snuggling up against her neck. She even scoffed and rolled her eyes when she noticed his little skip move.

"'Sup?" Beck asked, pulling himself away from his girlfriend, as inviting as she was.

"Nothing, nothing..." Jade said, as Beck returned his attention to snuggling up against her, imagining the things he would love to do to her after school was out. "Hey, wanna go out to your truck and hang out?"

"Skip class?"

"Yeah, come on. It'll be worth your while..." Jade flirtatiously tickled Beck's chin as she pulled him toward the doors in the back of the school, away from the office, minimizing their chances of getting caught.

And, oh, was sneaking out worth Beck's while.

* * *

**So, I've been having a lot of writer's block lately, so I decided to try this challenge. Maybe I should start writing something other than Jori... _Nah. _Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Constructive criticism always welcome. A little bit of praise is cool too, heh heh. And, I think I will be updating this one fast. We shall see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't really own Victorious. Doesn't keep me from telling my overbearing grandmother who thinks I'm a failure that, though.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Tori was just putting the finishing touches on her makeup when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in!"

There in the doorway stood Trina, who was staring Tori down like a hawk. Probably judging her dress, makeup, hair, even her posture. Trina always looked for things wrong with her sister just so she wouldn't be as insecure, but as she could tell that the younger Vega was going on a date, she decided to spare her the criticism. "Big date, huh?"

"Yep." Tori was too preoccupied with curling her hair to give an answer exceeding one word.

"Who is it? Is he cute?" Trina surged with interest when Tori nodded at the "cute" question. She was already devising a plan to steal him from her when she got the chance. Trina loved attempting to steal boyfriends from Tori, it just blew air into her already over-inflated ego, not that she ever exceeded though. By the time Trina's terrible attempts at seduction worked, Tori had already become bored with the boy. Tori never kept a boyfriend for long, for some reason. _Maybe this one will be different, _Trina thought.

"His name is Ren, and yeah, he's really cute. He's sorta tall, like 6'2", and nice. He has this dark brown hair with black tips, and he's a really great singer..." Tori trailed off when she saw Trina staring into space, devising a plan. "Uh uh, no. You're not gonna try and take this one from me, Trina. I actually kinda like him."

"Fine, whatever." Trina shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room, not really planning on listening to Tori's demand.

"Tori! There's someone here for you!" Mrs. Vega yelled upstairs. Trina was out the door before Tori even got a chance to put her hair supplies away.

"One minute!"

Downstairs, Ren was sitting on the couch in the Vega's living room, enduring intimidating stares from Mr. Vega. "So," Mr. Vega began.

"Yes, sir?" Ren immediately straightened his posture, not wanting to give Mr. Vega any reason to hate him.

"Where are you planning on taking my daughter, -?"

"Oh! It's, um, Ren, sir. And I'm planning to take her to dinner, then maybe to a movie. Just, you know, to have a nice time..." Ren trailed off as he saw Mr. Vega's hostile look increase.

"Yes, well," he looked over at the staircase Tori was descending down, "don't have too much of a _nice time_." Mr. Vega faked a smile and shook Ren's hand, all while keeping his eyes narrowed at the awkward boy.

"No, sir, I mean, yes, sir, I mean..." Ren tripped over his words until Tori came up behind him and grabbed his elbow, pulling him away from her father.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah..," Ren smiled at the beautiful girl beside him, relieved at her touch, "I am. Bye, Mr. Vega!"

Mr. Vega grunted in response as Tori and Ren disappeared out of the front door.

...

As Ren and Tori pulled up to her house after their date, Tori noticed a strange black BMW sitting in front of the house. With the windows tinted, she couldn't see who it was, but she decided to ignore it. After all, her father was a cop, and just inside. Nobody inside that car could hurt her.

Jade was texting with Cat until she noticed Ren's car pull into Tori's driveway. She didn't know why she was here, after all, she could've just stayed at Beck's place, cuddling with him, but she decided to come and ruin Tori's date. She had been sitting here for the past two hours, waiting for them to arrive so that she could enact her plan. She switched over to a message sitting in the 'Drafts' box on her phone and hovered her thumb over the send button. She just had to wait for the right moment...

"I had lots of fun with you, Tori." He said, as they neared Tori's front porch. He noticed the black BMW too, and worrying that something would happen to the girl, decided to walk her to her front door.

"I had nice time with you, too, Ren. You're a really sweet guy." Tori smiled one of her award-winning smiles and Ren's heart literally melted. He quickly felt the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Ah, well. Um, can we do this again sometime?" Ren flinched again, expecting rejection. The dude really had insecurity issues.

"Sure, I'd really love that."

"Okay... Well, goodnight!" Ren turned and tried to walk quickly off the porch, embarrassed. He was stopped by someone tugging on his arm, though.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home...?" Ren said, oblivious to what Tori was alluding to.

"Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?"

"Um, yeah. Yeah. Yeah!" He facepalmed himself at how he could be so stupid. Just as he and Tori leaned in for a kiss, in the black BMW across the yard, a thumb hit the send button. Ren's lips hit Tori's forehead as her head dived down to look at her phone, a pop song playing to indicate that she had received a text. _I just met you, and this is crazy. Well here's my number, so call me maybe..._

"Umm, I gotta go!" Tori ran inside and shut the door on her date as soon as she noticed the text was from Jade. She didn't want Ren to see her literally shit her pants like she was about to.

Ren shook his head and walked to his car, disenchanted. Jade just raised her fist in the air, victorious. "Boo yeah! Ow!" She yelled as her fist hit the roof of the car hard. Ren's head shot up at the outburst, looking straight at Jade's car. She knew that he most likely couldn't see her because of the tinted windows, but she ducked down anyway. He just shook his head, climbed into his car, and drove home.

Tori ran up to her room, ignoring her parents' questions about what had happened that night. Once the door was locked, she took another look at the offending text that had made her heart start and stop:

_I hope you had fun, Vega.  
Be prepared for your  
punishment tomorrow.  
Expect bruises._

_From: Jade West Sent: 10:23pm 4/16/2012_

Tori gulped as she typed out her reply. She doesn't know why she decided to send it, as if she had any choice in what was supposed to happen tomorrow, but she did.

..

Jade smirked as she looked down at her phone, reading the text that Tori had sent her. _Of course Tori would send me something as trivial as this. It's laughable that she thought she even had a choice in the matter. I didn't ask her a question,_ Jade thought.

_Okay._

_From: Tori Vega Sent: 10:25pm 4/16/2012_

Jade decided to send Tori another text. Then, she started her car's engine and drove to Beck's house. Anticipation for tomorrow's events made her crave some company tonight.

..

Tori looked down at the text Jade had sent her. She just rolled her eyes, and saw from her window, the mysterious black car outside her house rolling away. _So it was Jade_, Tori thought.

After she had her pajamas on, she turned on her phone so that she could read Jade's text again. She read it over and over, hoping to find _some_ reason why it bothered her so much. She didn't.

_Stop flirting with me, Vega.  
We're not dating._

_From: Jade Vega Sent: 10:29pm 4/16/2012_

* * *

**So, another update. I quickly got this one written out after the first one. It was like watching a television episode, I couldn't handle the commercial break and had to quickly see the next part. Anyway, please review, blah blah rabble rabble. Funfact: When I came up with the OC, Ren, I really wanted to use a character that I already had developed emotionally and such. And, what better choice than my alter ego? So, yeah, Ren's actually the socially retarded alter ego of socially retarded me. **_  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. If I did, the show would probably be on Skinemax.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Vega!" Jade yelled across the parking lot to Tori, who was on her way towards Trina's car. Tori looked around to find the source of the outburst, and once her eyes landed on Jade, pointed toward herself with a confused look. "Yes, you! Come here." Jade motioned with her fingers for Tori to come towards her.

Tori recognized the black BMW beside Jade as the car from last night. That only confirmed her suspicions that the girl had been waiting for her last night. She just didn't know why.

"You're coming home with me today, _Tori_. I need another tutoring session." The side of the darker-haired girl's mouth raised into a smirk when she said the last part. Tori immediately felt uncomfortable, and shifted under Jade's stare.

"But we weren't even assigned any homework today," Tori said stupidly.

"You don't know what the hell I was assigned," Jade was now angry, "get in the car." Jade opened the passenger side door and motioned for Tori to get in.

"Okay, just let me text Trina and tell her where I am." Tori got out her PearPhone and texted Trina that she had to go tutor another student today. Trina texted back with a simple 'whatever' and Tori climbed into the car with Jade.

"Yay. Now come on, we're going to my place."

...

Tori's mouth dropped in surprise when Jade pulled into the driveway of a frickin' _mansion_ about ten minutes later.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked with her signature smirk on her face.

"I didn't know your house was so.. big." Tori stared up at the West residence in disbelief.

"Yeah, well. Your house is big, too." Jade scoffed.

"Not as big as yours."

"Touche'. Whatever, just come on." Jade took the key out of the ignition and climbed out of the car. She walked toward her front door quickly, with Tori shuffling behind her, mouth still agape. "Would you close your mouth, Vega? I don't want you to get drool on my carpets, my step-mom would kill me."

"Sorry," Tori squeaked and closed her mouth.

Jade opened the door, and immediately Tori was taken aback by the abundance of marble, glass, and expensive Italian woods. Everything screamed luxury and extravagance, and Tori had never expected Jade's house to look like this. She expected something more like the Haunted Mansion in Disneyland. Never anything like this.

"Come on, Vega," Jade said impatiently, grabbing Tori by the wrist and dragging her down to what Tori assumed was the basement. It turned out to be Jade's bedroom.

The dark and macabre tones of her room really made Tori uncomfortable; she was expecting to accidentally step on a dead body at any minute. She wouldn't put it past the dark-haired girl in front of her, who was suddenly pulling two plastic zip-ties out of her dresser...

"Jade.. what are those for?" Tori stepped back, suddenly falling on Jade's bed, not knowing that it was behind her.

"Your punishment..."Jade said absentmindedly. The goth girl began singing that same creepy little tune she had sang to Tori when she drove the girl through the desert. "La la, lalala la, la la lalala la..." She slowly creeped toward Tori, a devilish smile on her face. _Oh, this is gonna be good, _she thought.

...

Tori's mind came to a blank when she thought of _why_ she was now naked, in Jade West's basement bedroom, tied to the headboard, and covered in scratches, hickeys, and bitemarks, "gifts" as the girl beside her had called them. She was confused as to why she allowed Jade to do this to her, why she proceeded to betray one of her best friends and the nicest boy she had met in her life, why... That word was the most prominent word in her mind as she looked up at the tight zip-ties cutting into her wrists and making her arms tired, and as she looked over at the raven-haired, pale-skinned beauty that had done this to her.

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy. But, here's my number, so call me maybe. _Tori's ringtone rang softly through the room, muffled slightly by her pants that were sitting on top of them, strewn across the room. She instinctively tried to move her arm to reach for it, but hissed when the zip-ties cut deeper into her wrists.

Jade silently got up, walked across the room, and retrieved Tori's phone. Tori sighed in relief, expecting the girl to kindly hand her the phone, and allow her to answer the phone. She was wrong. Jade smiled mischievously when she saw who it was in the caller ID. She slid the green answer button across the screen, and quickly began her show.

Tori winced when Jade began loudly screaming, moaning Tori's name into the phone. She then climbed over Tori and placed the phone to her ear. She gave her a look that said "play along and I might let you go." The Latina was extremely tired of being tied up, and blindly played along. She just prayed to God that it was someone like Cat or Andre', someone that she could let them know that it was a prank without getting in trouble. She hoped that the person on the phone wasn't one of her parents or Trina.

Tori heard a click, and Jade pulled the phone away from her ear. The pale-skinned girl set the phone down, put on some undergarments, and pulled scissors out of her nightstand drawer. Tori flinched, instinctively thinking that Jade was going to stab her, but was relieved when she cut off the zip-ties around her wrists.

"Thanks..." Tori said. Jade just grunted and response, then proceeded to rub her temples, as if she had an agonizing headache. "Um, who was that on the phone?" Tori asked, putting her clothes back on.

"Your little boyfriend." Jade smirked at the sight of Tori's brown eyes widening in shock.

"What? Why in the _hell_ would you even think it was okay to do that?" Tori said, livid.

"Whatever, Tori. I know you're here for a reason. You obviously don't care about him, so I decided to have a little fun." Jade rolled her eyes at Tori's anger, expecting the conversation to be over, expecting the tanned-skinned girl to stand down. She was wrong.

"When did I ever say I didn't care about him?"

"You didn't need to say anything! I can tell by your actions. Why would you be here, having sex with me, if you liked him?"

"My feelings for Ren have nothing to do with you! Do you ever see me sabotaging your relationship with Beck?"

"Beck has nothing to do with this. Leave him out of it, this isn't about him." Jade turned her head, not wanting the furious girl standing in front of her to see the tears running down her cheeks.

"Yeah, it isn't about him. This is about your _jealousy_."

"Jealous? Of you? I don't want that skinny freak!" Jade yelled, wiping her eyes. Her face was beginning to turn red, something that happened only when she was getting _extremely_ emotional.

"Not jealous of _me_, Jade. Jealous of Ren. You want me, why else would you constantly remind me that we aren't in a relationship? Telling me that this is just an experiment, that you don't really have feelings for me. Who are you trying to convince here, me or you?" Tori stood now, fully clothed, hands on her hips, staring Jade down. This was one of the rare times that she wasn't scared of Jade, she was just _pissed off_.

"I thought that we had something," Jade said, trembling. She hated feeling this vulnerable, and that hatred turned into anger as the conversation continued.

"_Obviously_, we don't, do we?" Tori said, slightly mocking the girl on the bed. What a mistake.

"Get out!" Jade yelled as she launched her pair of scissors at the Latina's head. Luckily, Tori was able to dodge them, and get up the stairs and out of the door before Jade could think of throwing something else at her.

The goth girl pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket and called up the only person that she knew could make her feel better.

"Beck, get your ass over here. I'm pissed off, horny, and I need to get this energy out. You in or not?"

"I'm in? But wait, Jade, why are you mad? What happened?" _Click._

* * *

**So, there it is. The big showdown. I'm still not sure what direction I want this to go in. I'm leaning a little towards a nice Jori ending, but I'm also a little biased toward a Tori/OC ending. I think I made Ren a Mary-Sue, the dude's too damn adorkable. **_  
_

**Anyway, to those of you hoping for a lot of smut this chapter, I've read some stuff about FF deleting smutty stories and stuff. I think that it's really stupid, but I'd hate for my story to get deleted, so I cut out what I originally had written for that part. So, sorry guys, just use your imaginations.  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review, all that jazz. I'll be sure to update soon.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, and I can't think of anything witty to say right now. Bye!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Tori thought back on the events that had happened prior that month. She was now lying on her bed, absentmindedly staring at her television screen, a Jersey Shore rerun playing. She thought about how she had just seen the original ice queen, the invincible Jade West break down in tears in front of her. Because of her. About her. Tori just couldn't believe it. She replayed the scene in her head again, visibly wincing when she thought about the scissors that had very narrowly missed her. She needed someone to talk to, she needed to confess. But who? She thought of Ren, her not-explicitly-exclusive-sorta boyfriend, the boy she's become closest to in the past couple of weeks. _No,_ she thought, _I'd break his heart. I don't really want to lose him. Not because of her._ Andre' _was_ her best friend, but he was also Beck's best friend, and probably wouldn't hesitate to tell him. Cat was practically attached to Jade's hip lately, and Tori definitely didn't want to be around her. The red-headed couldn't go to the _bathroom_ without Jade right behind her. So Tori was pretty much alone, as she couldn't talk to her parents or Trina. It devastated her to think about how disappointed they would be.

The raven-haired girl glared in youngest Vega's direction, disgusted by the PDA she shared with her new boyfriend. It made Jade sick to her stomach to think about how the brunette had broken her heart. She drowned her sorrows in her boyfriend constantly, him not knowing what her sorrows _were_ exactly. Beck didn't care, he was getting steady displays of her affection for him lately. Jade used Beck's body to try the rid herself of the guilt and despair she felt after her falling out with Tori. _How could she be such a bitch,_ Jade mused to herself silently, _when that's supposed to be my role in this relationship? I finally try to show her the affection she constantly begged of me, and then she throws it back in my face? Fuck her._ And Jade realized that's exactly what she wanted to do to Tori right now. And, being Jade West, the badass goth chick, she decided to do what she wanted.

Tori groaned in exasperation as she noticed Jade walking across the Asphalt Cafe, toward her and Ren's table. "What's wrong, Tori?" Ren asked as he noticed the distressed look on his girlfriend's face.

"Nothing. Just, I know Jade's coming over here, and I don't really want to talk to her."

"Really, I don't see why anyone would wanna talk to her, hehheh."

"Yeah, well..." Tori again looked at the goth girl, coming closer to her table now. Tori dreaded the moment when she would actually reach her destination.

"Want me to tell her to leave you alone?" Ren asked, playing chivalrous boyfriend. He could probably take Jade, right? She was just a girl, no matter how threatening she tried to look.

"No, she'd probably just stab you in the neck with her scissors as soon as you opened your mouth. That's cute of you, though, to think you had a chance." Tori smiled in her boyfriend's direction briefly, but her smile dropped when she became aware of the new arrival at their table.

"Gossiping about me, Tori?" Jade put on her extremely transparent, intimidating, devilish smile. Ren winced when she looked at him briefly. _What does she see in that freak? Scared of a girl, he doesn't deserve her._ "I need to talk to you," she stated flatly as her eyes landed on the brunette girl in front of her.

"You guys, um, go ahead. I'm gonna, uh, get another burrito." Ren sped off. He was worried about Tori, but something in Jade's expression told him that she probably would stab him if he didn't sacrifice his girlfriend.

"Come." Jade motioned for Tori to follow her and proceeded to walk toward the school building. Tori sighed in exasperation a second time, and then to got up to follow her. There was no point in protesting, they were gonna have this talk no matter what. It was cute that Tori fleetingly thought that she had a choice in the matter.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter was so short. It just didn't want to be written, so sorry if it's crappy. I didn't have my creative juices really flowing for this one. Maybe I need to drink some more Creative Juice.  
Ha ha, crappy jokes aside, please review. I'm glad you even took the time to read to get to this point, I just love getting reviews because it's great to get feedback on your work, no? Thanks to the ones who do review, and don't worry, next chapter should be up soon. Hopefully. I'm working on it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, if I did, it'd probably just be called The L Word: Performing Arts School Edition. What am I saying? I don't even watch the L Word, that's terrible.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Jade entered the school building with Tori following behind reluctantly. Finally, they arrived at the janitor's closet, the place they constantly took refuge in when they needed to talk. The goth reached behind her, grabbed the brunette's hand, and roughly threw her inside the closet. She looked around briefly for any witnesses, then entered herself.

"Okay, now what do you want, Jade?" Tori crossed her arms when the taller girl turned around to face her. She then gasped when Jade surged forward, causing her back to hit the wall, and for there to only be a couple of centimeters of space between them.

"Can't you see Tori?" Jade seductively purred in her ear, reminding Tori of all of those intimate moments they had previously shared in this closet. "I.. want.. you." Jade smirked as her lips met Tori's; she placed her hand on the Latina's hips, subtly pushing her shirt up to reveal the hem of her pants.

Tori tried to turn away after the shock from the sudden kiss subsided. "Ugh, Jade... Get off of me, I have... I-I have a boyfriend." She was once again drawn into the kiss when she got hypnotized by Jade's mystical turquoise eyes. The girl had some kind of power over her that she just couldn't understand.

Jade chuckled under her breath, her lips still on Tori's mouth as she spoke, "That nub? Seriously, if he was doing anything for you, why would you be here with me? _Hmmm_?"

"I don't know..."

...

Ren entered the school building to look for his girlfriend. It was now nearing the end of the lunch period, and he didn't think that her conversation with Jade would take this long. He asked around the Asphalt Cafe, wondering if anyone had seen the two girls. No one had, and Beck could sympathize as he was also looking for Jade. They agreed to tell each other if their separate searches yielded any results.

He was just reaching Tori's locker when he heard the noise.

"Uhn, Jade."

"Shhh, Vega, you're being too loud."

_Is that Tori? Why does she sound like that?_ Ren walked toward the source of the noise, the janitor's closet. He held his breath as he put his hand on the door handle, hoping that whatever that was happening in there did not resemble what he expected. He was disappointed, as he always was.

...

"Ren! Oh, my God! It isn't what it looks like!" Tori gasped as the door suddenly opened, shedding light on the dim janitor's closet, and the compromising position that she and Jade were now in.

The tall boy just covered his mouth in shock and disgust, as he looked on, seeing the girl that he had feelings for half-naked, wrapped up in the girl that he assumed was her enemy. It just didn't make any sense to him. He ran as the bell rang for afternoon classes, leaving the door open for passersby to look at the devastating scene. People now crowded around the closet, watching the two girls in their incriminating position as if it were a car wreck on the side of the road. No one was fazed by the murderous looks that Jade was now giving them. The two could see their friends' faces in the mob, looking on in shame and discontent. Jade finally looked down in shame when Beck pushed into the front of the crowd, heartbroken. She had wanted him to find out, but not like this.

_What's done in the dark always comes to light._

* * *

**So, there it is. That is how everyone finds out. Seriously, _I_ wasn't even expecting them to find out this way. It just turned out like this as I was writing. I'm not sure if you guys can tell by now, but I don't plan out what I write _at all._ That's how the abomination that was the third chapter came to be born. **

**Sorry that it's so short this time around. Hopefully there is enough drama in here to keep you guys satisfied. I haven't felt like doing much of anything when it comes to creative pursuits, so I had to pretty much force this thing out like I did my free-loading homeless uncle when he came to my apartment.  
**

**Anyway, this story is nearing the end, after this, I'm going back to work on my songfic series, maybe write an Adventure Time fic. Actually, Crazy Ponnie made me want to write a humorous Cade story, so that's a possibility. But I digress, enough with my rambling, please review, thank you for reading, yadda yadda. I mean, seriously, you guys should know the drill by now.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, if I did, it would probably be banned from television by the FCC.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"Please, Ren, just let me explain!" Tori reached out for the tall boy when he tried to retreat back into his house, after he realized that it was his ex-girlfriend standing on his doorstep.

"What is there to explain, Tori? I saw it, everyone saw it. You got caught, just let it go."

"I want to explain myself to you! I didn't mean to hurt you, I never wanted to hurt you, Ren! I care about you!"

"If you really cared about me so much, why would you cheat on me with Jade? How did you and her even happen? I don't understand, I thought you hated each other." Ren grabbed at his temples as he developed a migraine, appearing in his mind when he began to think about the giant spectacle that had happened on Friday. The event that caused both Jade and Tori to be suspended for two weeks, put on probation for the rest of the year, and destroyed any relationship they had with friends or otherwise prior. Their lives were ruined.

"I.. I started this thing with Jade before you and I even got together! She seduced me, I was ready to be with you, and she got jealous." Tori held on to the boy in front of her, she searched his eyes for any spark of forgiveness. Any sign that would tell her that she would had a chance at fixing her relationship with him, even if they just remained friends. She couldn't lose him, he was the only one that she could trust not to turn his back completely on her.

"Jealous?"

"I don't know, the chick's a psychopath!"

"Yeah, okay, I agree with that one." Ren chuckled, briefly letting go of his unforgiving demeanor.

"So, can I come in and talk to you? Please."

"Sure. Come in, but don't think that our relationship's going back to what it was. I may forgive you, but I don't trust you anymore. I hope you understand."

"Yes, I do, thank you." Tori walked into the warm house past Ren, brokenhearted that she had lost another boy that she really cared about. She had thought that he might be the one, and she ruined it.

Ren frowned slightly when he watched the girl he once loved walk in past him. He had that she might be the one, but she ruined it.

...

_Damn it, Beck, if you don't pick up this phone..._ Jade placed the phone to her ear once again, hoping that her ex-boyfriend would pick up already. This was her fifteenth time calling him since the ordeal. _He's lucky I'm even attempting to explain,_ Jade thought as she listened to the phone ring, hoping that finally she could hear him speak on the other line, and not have it be his voicemail.

"Jade?" Beck sighed, "What do you want? Stop blowing up my phone."

"Whatever, Beck, I just wanted to talk to you. Try to explain."

"We're not getting back together, Jade. What would I look like, getting back together with you, and you humiliated me in front of the entire school? Can you imagine how I felt when I saw you and Tori together in that closet?"

Jade suddenly felt a twinge of guilt for all of the people she had hurt: Tori, Ren, Beck, Cat, Andre', Robbie. Her actions had caused drama in a lot of people's lives, and all because she couldn't keep it in her pants.

"Okay, Beck, I already feel like a shitty person. I just don't want to leave us like this, avoiding each other, no closure. We've been together too long to just leave it at that."

"Oh, wow! When did Jade West grow feelings?"

"When I realized that I really hurt and disappointed someone that I love."

"Why Tori? I thought that you and Cat had a thing," Beck asked, the thing that had been troubling his mind since the discovery, finally escaping his mouth.

"No, Cat has a thing for me. I don't want her, she's my best friend, and plus, I'd feel like a child molester. The girl is mentally, like, 6 years old," Jade said, matter-of-factually.

"Okay, I get that, but again, why Tori?"

"Why does it matter?" Jade sighed.

"Because, I wanna know why you chose her over me. What does she have over me?" Beck asked, insecurities sinking in. _What does Tori have that I don't? A bigger dick? Why would she choose her?_

"Who said that I chose her over you?"

"You made your decision Jade, when the entire school caught you fucking her in the janitor's closet," Beck said, voice brimming to the top with malice. "I know you went after her first. Tori is too good to do something like that to a friend, without influence."

"See? Why is everyone siding with Sweet Sally Peaches? Everybody, the school, our friends, everyone is acting like I raped her or something! Like she's so innocent, I forced her. I didn't force her! She's not innocent." Jade became enraged when she thought about what Beck was implying, again, that she had forced Tori into sleeping with her for all of that time, that the other girl's choices were never a part of the equation. She hated the fact that she was being blamed for everything that had happened recently.

...

"_I got that boom da boom boom, boom da boom boom bass! I got that Super Bass!_" Trina sang as she came bounding down the stairs, irritated that she had to answer the door just because her sister was 'depressed'. Her happy-go-lucky-fun-singtime immediately ended as soon as she saw who was at the door.

"Hello, Trina," Jade said in obvious distaste for the Vega in front of her, "is your sister here?"

"Yes, but I'm not letting you speak to her, Jade. You ruined her life." Trina flipped into big-sister-mode, ready to use her karate training if the evil goth got too close.

"Look, I don't want to fight with you, Trina. I just want to speak to her." Jade was beginning to get annoyed.

"No, you're not. You got what you always wanted, Jade. She's gone."

"What?" Jade couldn't believe her ears. _Does she mean that Tori killed herself? But wha-?_

"She's not coming back to Hollywood Arts, just like you wanted. You ruined her life, humiliated her, and now she's done. I hope you're happy with yourself."

"_I _ruined _her_ life? Listen here, Trina, and you spread the word: Everything that Tori did with me, was _her_ choice. I didn't put a spell on her, rape her, or anything you and those idiots choose to believe. She's not this innocent little victim, she responded to my advances willingly. _We_ ruined _each other's _lives. I don't think that I can face the humiliation at Hollywood Arts, either."

"Jade?" Tori walked down the stairs, planning to retrieve a bottle of water, when she spotted the raven-haired girl at her door. "What's up?"

"Your arrogant sister won't let me in to talk to you."

Tori sighed, "Trina let her in. I need to talk to her, too." She walked up to Jade, who was now out of the rain and into the house, and grabbed her hand. She then led her to her room, ready to get the record set straight.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this slightly longer chapter. Took a lot out of me, for I still have writer's block. Sorry that this chapter is dialogue heavy, but it's needed to bring the story forward. I may need to clarify why the friends are mad so:**

**Andre: He's mad at Tori for not telling him what was going on with Jade. He's mad at Jade for betraying his best friend with his other best friend.  
**

**Robbie: He's mad at both of them for lowering his social status even more. People are teasing him, saying that the girls would rather be lesbians than date him. It's messing with his ego.  
**

**Cat: She's mad at Jade for going after Tori instead of her. She's mad at Tori for sleeping with her best friend who is in a committed relationship. Kinda hypocritical, as she had wished that Jade would go after her.  
**

**Also, I know that Hollywood Arts is located in a more liberal area of the country, and so realistically, the student body wouldn't be that much opposed to LGBT students. But that wouldn't make for much a good story would it? Conflict, people, good stories need it.  
**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and review. I hope I'm doing well with this story, I think I might go back and change some things, as I should've planned out the plot more. But eh, I'm lazy as hell. I'll update later, see ya'll.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, and I'm really craving spaghetti tacos for some reason. Damn iCarly.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

"Here, sit." Tori directed the pale girl in front of her to sit down on the bed. Jade obeyed and Tori took a seat across from her in her desk chair. "So..."

"So..."

Tori sighed. "This is a giant mess, Jade, and I regret it and I wish we hadn't done it and I wish I didn't have these feelings for you and I wish I just could've stayed with Ren and you could've stayed with Beck and our lives would be much better and..." She was sobbing, turning her words into a gurgling, muffled mess. Jade had to calm her down when she continued making noises, attempting to speak.

"Shhh.. calm down, Vega. It's okay. I regret it, too. We really fucked things up," Jade tried to soothe the brunette across from her, squeezing her shoulder. She didn't feel comfortable hugging her, considering past events.

"I just can't handle this, Jade," Tori sobbed, now clinging onto the raven-haired girl, "every hates me, hates us. We lost all of our friends, and now I have to leave Hollywood Arts..."

"Wait, why do you have to leave Hollywood Arts?"

"Because, I can't handle all of those people talking about me. It's too much, I might as well go back to Sherwood."

"Screw those people. You shouldn't have to give up your dreams just because some high school kids want to be assholes. _I'm _not leaving."

"Yeah, but you're stronger than me, Jade."

Jade laughed, "I'm not stronger than you, Vega. This isn't about strength, it's about not giving a fuck what anybody else thinks about you."

"That makes no sense."

"It makes plenty of sense."

...

The two girls were now cuddling on Tori's bed, having spent the last hour talking, laughing, and crying. It was getting late, and Tori knew that Jade would have to leave soon, so she decided to bring up the thing that had been on her mind all night.

"Okay, Jade, can I ask you something?"

"You just did, Tori," Jade chuckled. Tori smiled at Jade's mention of her first name. It was a rare occasion when she actually called her that, and it usually meant that she was warming up to her.

"Well, can I ask you another question?"

"You just did." Jade laughed. "Just go ahead and ask." She was surprised that she was sitting here, laughing and having a nice time with the girl she had been using for sex for the last few months. The one she kept on trying to convince herself that she didn't like. She couldn't help but look at Tori's bright smile, her tan skin, her milk chocolate eyes, and her straight, shiny brunette hair and think about all of the wonderful things that she was missing out on.

"Okay, Jade... What.. are.. we?" Tori looked up at Jade with wide eyes, hoping that her response wouldn't be a negative one.

"What'd'ya mean?" Jade swiftly evaded the question. It's not that she didn't _want_ to answer, it's just that she didn't _know_ the answer. She wasn't sure if she wanted to put her or Tori through that ordeal if they were to get together.

"You know what I mean, Jade." Tori turned her face toward the goth girl and rolled her eyes. "Do you want us to be.. together?"

"I don't know, do you?"

"Would you hit me if I said yes?"

"Probably." Jade laughed when she saw Tori's expression, not realizing that it was a joke. "No. No, I wouldn't."

"So you wanna be my girlfriend?" Tori said quickly, ecstatic that Jade had feelings for her too.

"Whoa, down girl. Don't get ahead of yourself. I'm a lady, you gotta take me on a date, first."

"Really, Jade?" Tori rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but I mean, it's not like we haven't done more before..." Jade placed her hand on the Latina's hip and pulled her closer. She gently placed her lips to Tori's, hesitant in case the girl decided to decline her advances. Tori didn't mind.

"Seriously, I don't know what's gotten into me lately."

"I got into you." Jade chuckled against Tori's lips and pulled the other girl on top of her.

...

"Mmm... _God,_ Jade."

* * *

**The end. I hope you guys liked it, thanks to any that reviewed. It really means a lot to me. I think I'm going to write a Bade story next. I don't particularly like the pairing, but hetero relationships are much easier to write for some reason, plus their history is already somewhat determined. I don't know. This challenge was fun to write though, so thanks to screwyoureality for making it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, and yeah, whatever you guys already know this.  
**


End file.
